Rouge Titan
by Tide-Ackerman
Summary: It seemed as if the world would carry on in peace, but Levi would only find one true peace.
1. Broken Walls- Battle of Wall Maria (1)

After a century of tranquility inside the three walls that protected the last of humanity, the so-called soldiers of the Garrison and Military Police had become stupefied children with swords who lived off of the tax of citizens. They'd spend their days kicking around their empty bottles of booze and slurring at the poor children. Meanwhile, we, the Survey Corps still risked our lives for the citizens that care, far beyond the walls, directly in the clutches of death, we ride ready for death, so one day others won't.

Perhaps it had been in the mid 800's when the 60 Meter Class Colossal Titan had brought his foot up, before letting it free fall into the walls. Soldiers could be seen flying from wall as the blast and steam propelled them 55 Meters down into what ended up as most of their deaths, Titans soon flooded into Wall Maria happily grabbing at any moving human. Luckily, the towns on the most outer circle were able to close they're gates, except one. Not that it mattered to much when we had Titans pouring into Wall Maria and chomping through friends and family as if this were an all you can eat buffet.

The screams pierced through the hearts, almost as deep as the fear that struck when they realized they're next. I had already been up when the rumbling started, my gear strapped to my thighs and jacket awaiting for a new adventure. Rotating my shoulders, I swiftly slipped into my jacket and checking my blades and leaving my 'room'. As I turn a corner, I am met by Hanji's favorite soldier Armin Artlet, and one of my strongest squad members, Mikasa Ackermen. "Captain Levi, the Titans have entered Wall Rose" Started Mikasa. I nodded in confirmation and started to walk to the stables "A 60 Meter Class has appeared beyond the wall, but has now disappeared; it skipped the outer most cities and went directly for Wall Maria Sir, Captain Levi, sir." Armin sputtered quickly while following me. "Get geared, we leave in 8 minutes, hurry." With that, the soldiers rushed off in the direction of the sleeping corridors and I continued out to the vast open area we keep the horse.

At least 400 horses were neighing and nervously stomping their hooves upon the ground with anxiety. I instantly readied my stead strapping her up as she nervously lapped at her water. Moments later I could hear the nervous voices of soldiers, turning I was met by my Squad. Eld Jinn, my second in command, I handpicked him due to his strong sense of duty, he was always straight forward and blunt with me. Petra Ral, kind and caring, she was like the mother of the squad always cheering the new soldiers on, she was there for all of us when my former members died. Mikasa Ackerman, possibly my strongest cadet, she, like Eld, had a bluntness about herself with a no shit attitude, I learned later she only joined the Survey Corps to protect her friend Armin Artlet. Armin was definitely one of the physically weaker cadets on the squad, but he made up for it in knowledge, his plans had gotten us through many expeditions, and kept just about most of the soldiers alive. Sasha Blouse, that food loving animal had a kind of attitude that made me want to run a sword through her, but the way she fearlessly can help defuse any situation makes her valuable for aiding evacuation, over the years, she has become more serious, but she never seems so stop with the shitty potato jokes. Her boyfriend, Connie Springer is the fastest on his feet, moving across rooftops and leaping through the grasp of Titans has been his specialty on the squad. Lastly is the little horse face shit Jean, he's lucky he has dedication unmatchable to anyone else's on this squad.

As soon as they were on their horses and surrounding me I firmly said "Titans are in Wall Maria, we can-not wait any longer for the rest of the soldiers, we will ride ahead and aid in evacuation, as well as trying to hold back the line of titans, try to keep them as close together, the farther they spread, the worst." My squad gave me curt nods and we all took off full speed towards where the screams could be heard.

Items lain strewn across blood splattered streets. The terrible footsteps closing in made the century old buildings shake with fear as residents rushed to the streets trying their hardest to fit into one of the few cargo boats that would take them to Wall Rose. A child stumbled within the crowd, face void of emotions, eyes widened with the terror that comes from witnessing death, you could clearly see the bloody hand prints smeared across his pale face, his shirt torn as if he had just escaped the jaws of a monster. A mother drags herself along, much slower than the rest, she has a steady flow of tears that match her robotic movements towards safety, her eyes are down cast, they take in every detail of a child's dead head, the blood still seeps down her shirt as she caresses it dearly. The only thing gained by Titans is death and fear, remorse and vengeance. My squad had already dispersed going to take back as much land as possible, Armin and Mikasa stayed beside me as we turned tail and sped off towards the soldier base where Pixis and some other shit heads should be.

Pixis waited for me outside the doors, I quickly leapt from my horse knowing that Mikasa will take to tying it up. "Levi." Pixis nodded in acknowledgment. "Pixis." I reply. "Are you aware of the situation?" I nodded once and Pixis took a large swig from a bottle of booze in his left hand. "Pixis, I've sent my soldiers out to aid in protection and evacuation, now what ca-" My report was cut short as a loud roaring echoed through eerily close to our position. I take to my 3DMG coming to stand on top of a tall house, Mikasa and Armin follow quickly, the roar echoed once more as a titans body is seen flying in the air before it come landing back down away from our view and a sickening crack echoes throughout the buildings.


	2. Rouge Titan- Battle of Wall Maria (2)

"Levi, it's an aberrant?" Mikasa says to my right. "No way, I mean, you can barely see, but I believe he is fighting the Titans." Armin concludes. For a moment, they start to argue back and forth directly in my ears. "Armin, Miki, cut it out before I cut you," I say with an annoyed tone, at my threat the children quiet down

"We're going to investigate the situation, stay alert, and only get close enough to see, we don't know what he is capable of yet." I don't wait for confirmation of the soldiers as I start my run towards what looks like a tower, if I am correct, it is the same tower cadet's use for gas tank refueling. It is currently swarming with Titans, but that's not what brought it to light. The dozen or so Cadet's that are lying low on a few roofs and watching the tower as if it is a fucking play is what makes me want to hurt someone.

I land gently on a roof with about three Cadets that are lounging back, "Are you having fun Brats." I say. The cadets jump up offering their hearts, "Captain Levi, we are running low on gas and are waiting for th-" The roaring from before sounds and makes the roof rumble, I stand my ground while the cadets struggle to stand. Mikasa swings to me from a rooftop nearby, "Levi, look." She says as she points to a figure coming from around the tower.

The Titan is a 15 Meter Class; he is lean and built much like a human is, with normal skin covering his body. The only outstanding difference between him and a human are his pointed ears, lipless mouth that show his teeth, and that shitty bed head look.

A new titan follows him, an average 15 Meter Class with Blonde hair and Blue Eyes, it roars at him as he takes a natural fighting stance. The average Titan gives a final roar as it runs at him mouth wide open. The Titan runs his hand right through its mouth before it explodes to the other side, he then pulls up, splitting the Titan's head in two, once the body falls, he proceeds to stomp out his neck. A 7 Meter Class jumps from the same building we are on, it startles me and I ready my swords, quickly checking my surroundings. I see a 15 Meter Class hugging behind a building; he looks shy as he watches the rooftops we inhabit with a hungry look. He turns his head in my direction and shrinks back slightly when he sees he has been caught. He then starts to walk over to me with a small smile stretching across his awkwardly shaped face, before he can get close enough for me to grapple onto, the other Titan roars.

The 'Rouge' Titan flings the shorter one that attacked him earlier right into the 15 Meter who cries out, he looks at the Rouge in outrage, and the Rouge walks forward right past the cracks in the buildings, and right past us so he stands in front on the Titan. He takes another fighting stance before throwing a left hook to the face of the Titan. It falls back on its ass, I stop looking momentarily when the sound of 3DMG being used surrounds me, turning, I see the cadets are making their move and crashing right into the windows of the tower. Deciding it is safer on higher ground I make my way to the roof of the tower, and Mikasa follows me. Armin joins us, "The Cadets say it's been fighting since the Titans showed up, but that's not the strange part, do you see that rock," Armin points to a boulder about the size of a Titan, "The Cadets say he has been trying to pick up and move the boulder closer to the wall, but more and more Titans are trying to stop him. Sir, I believe the Titan is trying to stop the hole in the wall... Sir, I believe the Titan is trying to help us." I look to Armin who is giving me his most defiant look, I know this means he has a thousand facts to back up his hypothesis so I just nod, "How can we help our tall friend?" I inquire. "I am glad you asked sir, all we have to do is keep the Titans off of him while he does his boulder moving thing." Armin says proudly. I grunt, "Stay here." I grunt out as I attach my harpoon to a building close the Rouge who has just finished stomping out another Titan.

"Hey, Rouge, can you hear me?" I ask to the Titan once I am close enough, its eyes follow me and it releases out a soft gurgle as if to acknowledge me. "Listen, me and my team can provide you with protection as you move the bolder, you can trust us." I say slowly. The Titan does the unthinkable and gives a big lick across my polished boots before he walks over to the damned boulder. I shudder in disgust before quickly making my way to the rooftop were Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Marco, and Erwin are staring at me wide eyed, swords in both hands. "Stand down." I say, but before I can explain the situation Erwin is speaking, "Levi, that Titan just licked you, and you talked to it, am I right?" Erwin Questions in his commanding voice. I nod curtly and everyone gasps. "Alright! We can debrief this later, what I am going to say is going to sound crazy, but this will decide the fate of humanity." The Soldiers look at me, but don't udder any words, "We are going to aid the Rouge Titan in moving the boulder, your job is to cut down the Titan's that get to close and make a path to the wall with the hole." My squad stares at me as if I've finally lost it, but they don't question me, especially not when loud grunting is heard. To the right, the Rouge has picked up the boulder and hauled it onto his shoulder, he then turns to us, probably waiting for us to follow.

I turn to my Squad, "This is it, the moment for war, and the victory that the human's can take home, fight wisely, and protect the Rouge Titan at all cost is our new occupation.


	3. Death IS Inevitable- Battle of Wall Mari

My squad dispersed in all directions, leaving Erwin and I. "So, this Titan and you," He says with a slow grin. I furrow my eyebrows and scoff at his stupid suggestion before harpooning myself to a Titan that has started to follow after Rouge. I twist freely in the air before cutting its nape, it falls to the ground as I continue to glide towards a building and run alongside Rouge. Titan after Titan is slain, on all sides Titans drop faster than you can say 'Victory'. The Rouge Titan continues towards the wall until we can clearly see where the Titans are coming through, they stare at our group before running full speed. 'Aberrant' Titans, five 15 Meter Class ones are running straight for Rouge after seeing him crush a 5 Meter Class under his foot. My squad jumps on them from the side bringing them down, while I take the one in the front. He swings his hands wildly at me, every attempt at grabbing me fails until he yanks my harpoons, I jerk to a sudden stop and find myself dangling above his mouth, I can't cut my cords I'll either fall into his mouth, or use my gas to end up on the ground which will still get me eaten, his fingers are too far to cut.

Around me I hear the cadets call my name in panic, I am soon being surrounded by darkness, I hear roaring and stomping as I fall down onto a soft but rough surface. More stomping occurs before there is light, the Rouge Titan has me in one of his hands, and the other is holding the rock. He gently sets me on a roof top before he places the boulder down, successfully blocking the hole in the wall.

My cadet's start hooting and hollering with victory, we all grapple high up on the wall clapping and hugging. The Rouge looks up to us, observing the victory, before letting out some gurgling sounds and reaching his hand up towards Mikasa. I felt a surge of emotion through me but quickly dismissed it as caution. With no fear I glide down to Rouge's shoulder and look up at him, looking down at me, he takes his hand back and makes some whining noises, I see his tongue start to come from his mouth and quickly say "Don't you dare spread that disgusting slim on me again." Rouge grunts in disappointment and huffs a bunch of smoke through his nose. Armin then comes to land behind me on the Titan, "Hi, I'm Armin." He says in a dorky way with a huge smile. I scowl as basically all of the cadets come to stand on Rouge, and present themselves, they keep talking to him, but I am the only one to notice him grow tense as he takes in the area. I copy his motions and survey the few titans that are making their way over. I look up to see this is not what Rouge has his eyes trained on, he has his eyes locked to the gate into Wall Rose in the distance, and a big figure that is making Its way towards it. Rouge looks at all of the cadets on him as if he is in conflict, and soon he switches his eyes to me gurgling and grunting. The cadets quiet down as they take note of Rouge's distress, "Captain, what's wrong with the Titan?" Connie asks as he stops rubbing Rouge's nose. I clear my throat before stating "I think we have another problem, everyone to the top of the walls; Now.

The cadets quickly follow my orders, Erwin and Mikasa never left the wall so they calmly followed us up to the top. Everyone gathers on the wall in back of me, "There is a figure in the distance near the Gate to Wall rose," The cadets, and Erwin look around me to the gate, "We should go and aid Rouge, I don't believe this battle is over. Connie and Jean, be quick and get soldiers to help take out as many Titans as possible, Marco, go report the Titan as Friendly, and alert them of the situation, Mikasa and Armin, follow me." I command, I completely ignore giving Erwin orders, he can do whatever he wants, his annoying ass.

I turn back towards the street only to see Rouge is already halfway to the figure. "Disperse." I order as I leap down using my 3DMG to attempt to catch up to Rouge. "Captain, why did you call the Titan Rouge?" Mikasa asks from behind me. I grunt not feeling the need to answer. Instead I focus on catching up to Rouge, from our distance you can see that the figure and Rouge are lined up with one another, a few seconds later and you hear deafening roars rumble the buildings. It's as if the Titans are having a loud conversation, that's until I see the figure run at Rouge. I run as fast as I possibly can, dodging the grabby hands of Titans, leaping from roof to roof, and speeding over the tiles. I am now close enough to make out the look of the opposing Titan, he is the same size as Rouge, a 15 Meter Class except his body is covered in hardened thick plates of skin, only leaving a few openings of red Titan flesh to the eye. He is swinging at Rouge, and Rouge is just barely escaping, I come to stand at an unharmed building near the two as I try to evaluate our options. It seems too dangerous to get involved with this fight, the way they are fighting so fast, it would be life threatening to get crushed by a swinging fist. Mikasa is the first to try and run off the building, I quickly grasp her forearm shaking my head at her, she grunts but stand her ground otherwise

A/N

Human Eren will be in the next part, I know this has been a lot of battling, but I SWEAR, Ereri is right around the corner.


	4. Eren Jeager- Battle of Wall Maria (4)

The wind blew in from the west; it cradled our heads as we observed the battle for humanity, the battle for our lives. The 'Armored' Titan as I had taken to calling him seemed to be thoroughly pissed off at rouge. Rolls of steam puffed from both of the Titans mouths as they both got into battle stances. It was clear to me that Rouge couldn't take much more, he has fingers missing, bite marks decorating his body, chunks of meat gone, and Steam rolling from openings in his body. The Armored Titan's stance, unlike Rouge's, is similar to that of a soldier. Rouge seems to get in a stance of a child who hasn't been in many fights.

Rouge risks a glance in our direction and the other Titan takes is as his chance to ram into Rouge's stomach, it sends him flying a few meters over. Rouge has difficulty standing while the Armored Titan huffs and treks towards the gate, he takes a pose, left leg back, right leg under him, both feet on the ground, and body leaning forward as if he might fall. Rouge slowly gets up from his position on the ground, a good half of his skin is gone, and he isn't fully up when the Armored Titan takes a full sprint at the gate. It becomes clear to me that the Armored Titan's goal is to create a hole in Wall Rose for the remaining Titans in Wall Maria to get into. Just a few feet away from the Gate, Rouge sprints in from the side and sends the Armored Titan off course and rolling into a bunch of buildings. He rolls and hit's the wall, it shakes but stays standing, as he stands, it is seen that his head loll's due to a giant shard of wood plunging in his neck. Rouge lets out a dangerous Roar; his whole shoulder is hanging off his body, slowly coming off, and his hand is missing. The Armored Titan doesn't respond, but rather takes a step back while bringing his left hand up to cover his neck. He then turns and runs deeper into Wall Maria. Rouge attempts to move after him only to find himself falling to his knees.

"I think he has tired himself out, it doesn't even look like he will live long enough for Hanji to find him." Armin observes. "Shitty Glasses would have had a field day with him." I mumble. Mikasa puts an arm on my shoulder, I look at her "That other Titan ran off, shouldn't we get him?" Mikasa asks, I nod solemnly and turn beginning to walk off the roof until Armin's squeaky voice yells in protest. "Captain, look, in the neck is a human!" he screams as he rushes forward for a better look. I turn and quickly and come to stand beside him, as he said, there is a body emerging from the nape of the Titan, Armin, Mikasa, and I stand as we watch the body slowly boil out of the Titan body, before the head is released by meaty veins with a pop and loll's back.

The Human inside is a male with sun-kissed skin, his face is adorned with Titan meat patterns and he has steam roll from his body. For a moment we look at the boy, boy, no he might be around Mikasa's age, 19 or 20. "Cover me." I say as I maneuver down towards the body.

I walk across the hot surface to the body; he is warm to the touch and barely breathing. Taking him around his torso I gently slide him from the meaty embrace. The veins pop off him and soon he is over my shoulder. Using my Gear I maneuver us to the wall so we are set on the top. Mikasa is the first up here, she pulls out a pair of cuffs, I don't agree with her so I wave her off. "Sir, may I please check his vitals?" Armin asks, I nod once and Armin proceeds to press his hands to his neck.

"Mikasa, Armin, go find Pixis, bring him and his squad here." I command. "Levi, we can't just leave you here alone, with that Titan, you didn't even lock him up, and he could do anything." Mikasa argues. I look up at her in disdain; she looks away and maneuvers off with Armin in tow.

Two minutes later the boy starts to cough violently, I peer at him cautiously before rushing over to support his head in my arms. The coughing continues until he opens his eyes, I find myself entranced by stunning Green and blue eyes, they pull me in with a vice grip. "Where am I? What's going on?" The boy questions. I bite my lip not knowing how to explain anything to this shitty Brat. He continues to look at me before a spark of wonderment leaps in his eyes "YOU'RE CAPTAIN LEVI, MY BIGGEST HERO!" The boy screams, I cringe at the sudden volume. He gasps, "I'm being held but Captain Levi." I grimace at him and he loses that giant ass smile. Dropping him so I can stand, and command him to do the same. He follows directions after a few moments of struggling, he is wobbly but still stands before me with that stupid smile back on his face.

I scoff at his audacity, "What's your name civilian?" The boy thinks about it momentarily and then answers "Eren Jeager sir."

"Like the Doctor Grisha Jeager?"

"Yes sir."

"What's the last thing you remember Eren Jeager?"

"ummm, I vaugly remember a loud noise, I was standing... no I was walking through the market, I wanted to buy bread for dinner... and I was hit...I was hit so hard, I bit my wrist to stop the blood from my mouth... I can't remember much of anything after that..why can't I remember?" Eren says before he starts to sob dropping to his knees.

"I should be dead." He says, "It went right through me, right here!" He screams as he cups his hands around a hole in his shirt. His tears run faster as he chokes on his sobs. I stare at him with sympathy, He doesn't know anything, I reach down cupping his chin and bringing him to stand before me, his head reaches my shoulders and I gently stroke his chin, he gurgles like Rouge used to. In that moment I decide this Eren boy is of no threat. As I squeeze him into my arms, he continues to cry in my shoulder but he still leaves his arms to swing limply. I sit positioning him in my lap so he can comfortably lie on me while I rock him back and forth like a mother would her child. He calms down slightly but the tears still flow onto my jacket. I cautiously take his chin so his bright eyes meet mine, with slow movements as to not scare him; I lean as close as possible and whisper. He leans in so our lips touch, his lips are as soft as his skin, and he feels like a wilting flower in my fingers. I never want any harm to come to him, but I pull away when I hear the sound Maneuvering gear coming near. Looking up its Mikasa, Pixis, Ian, Rico, Armin, Anka, Kitz, Hanji, and Erwin who are swinging towards me at full speed. "Captain, are they going to hurt me?" Eren asks. Before I can answer Erwin and Mikasa haul me up and away from Eren who slams back on the ground. "What are you doing, let me go!" I yell at them. They do as said but Pixis squad is already restraining a crying Eren who is looking at me and calling my name. "Levi?" I turn my head sharply towards Dot Pixis. "Is there really any reason to be so damn rough with him?" I blurt out without thinking. Pixis smiles at me, "Levi there is no reason to shout, walk with me, please." He says. "NO LEVI, PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME WITH THEM!" Eren begs from behind me, I turn to give him a lingering look, he is stretching himself towards me, but I know if I don't pull myself together, they're going to think something is going on ,they couldn't have seen us kiss at he strange angle... I turn away from Eren, 'nothing is going on, I only kissed him to keep him quiet, but he doesn't deserve to be smashed like that... what do I know, I've only met him 10 minutes ago.'


	5. Levi's Dialouge- Case File: Eren Jeager

2 Days Later

There is only one thought on my mind 'is Eren okay' Two days ago they had dragged him off to a prison in Wall Rose, the same Wall he helped to protect, He didn't go quietly, I could hear him scream for me while they dragged him off, and I heard his cries and had to ignore him. He probably hates me now, why did I kiss him.

I grunt and slug over to my pristine mirror, today is the court date for Eren's case, they wanted to hold it on the day he was found, but it was decided we should get rid of all the Titans within Wall Maria. The Armored Titan was never found, we had taken the extra day to search for him to only conclude with two options, he is like Eren Jeager, or he is dead already.

I dressed in my ranking outfit for court, the jacket and boots I wore felt cold compared to my combat ones, but I had to look as professional as possible. I run a comb through my hair before I start to comb it back with get into a clean style; I had already shaved this morning in order to look my best. One piece of hair refuses to stay up so I left it to fall on my face, with a final glance I turn and leave. The hallways are quiet; most cadets are asleep seeing as the court is allowing those who witnessed the events first hand, important people, and the jury to be there. Today's judge would be Zachary the dickhead.I could already tell this wasn't going to be an easy to win case, but I would do whatever it takes in order to bring that boy home safely. Coming through the doors of the Base, I find a carriage with Erwin and Hanji inside while my squad awaited on horses, all of them stared at me fear, remorse, anger, and trust shone in their eyes, yesterday we lost Petra Ral and Eld, apparently they were last seen chasing the Armored Titan, they haven't been seen since. I had mourned them alone for sometime last night which perfectly tells why the bags under my eyes are darker than ever.

"Good Morning Cadets, Hanji, Erwin." I say firmly. Erwin nods his head once, the cadets mumble incoherent greetings, and Hanji looks at me with sad eyes but still shares a small smile with me. I sigh and slide in the carriage beside her, Erwin is perfectly situated in front us, his facial expression doesn't change as he shifts his eyes to mine, he just reaches a hand out to squeeze my shoulder in reassurance. The carriage starts and Hanji is the first to speak, "Levi, we need that boy." She says in a manic voice. I side eye her, she is dressed like I am, her hands are clutching each other as she nibbles on her bottom lip with anxiety. Erwin clears his throat "ofcourse I stayed up all night conjuring a plan with Armin to bring him to us, from what you told me Levi, he is innocent and too valuable an asset to let be killed." He says in a gruff voice. At the word kill I glare at him, "What do you mean kill, why would they kill him?" I say. Erwin grunts, "They believe he is a threat to humanity, it is too dangerous to keep him in the walls with us. I heard from an Military Police Man that they have been conducting their own experiments on him, cutting him as deep as possible to see how is healing works, trying to get answers from him by ripping his nails, teeth and tongue out, they're letting it grow back, he keeps saying he knows nothing, but they don't believe him, I am sure that if he stays with them, he will be kilt in no time." He finishes. I clench my fist ready to punch someone. "What's the plan?" I ask through clenched teeth, I can feel Hanji breathing hotly down my neck, "That's quite a reaction Levi, In that case, you're not going to like this plan, you, Levi Ackerman, will have to establish your dominance over Eren Jeager, we plan to show Zeke how obedient he will be if put under your custody as a Survey Corps soldier, he will be trained by you personally, going with us beyond the wall and helping us uncover more about the titans by aiding in capturing live samples." She finishes in a huff. I look at her with anger showing brightly in my eyes. I want to object to the plan, but there really aren't any other options, if he doesn't hate me now, he really is about to, not to mention he has been in the abusive hold of the MP for two days, there is no telling what king of damage they've inflict on him, and if he heals like a Titan, they never have to stop the torture. The only safe place for him is here in my custody, I can become his teacher, I can protect him like he once protected me from that Titan, LIKE HE ONCE PROTECTED EVERYONE IN THE DAMN WALLS! He is humanities greatest ally; it's not that hard to see. They're probably too blinded by hatred and fear to see is strategic importance to the war against Man Vs. Titan. I vow to not let them kill our greatest weapon, even if that means I have to kill everyone in the court room so we are able to go into hiding, at least he will be on standby safe with me for the moment they need him again.


	6. Case File: Eren Jeager

Case File: Eren Jeager (2)- Eren is for Enemy

I was the prey who just walked into the predator's den, and even dared to tell the predator it won't eat it by staring it straight in the eyes. Walking into the court room I had all eyes on myself, I felt their stares burn my skin as if my clothes were gone. My ears itched to hear the conversations that had so suddenly disappeared. I try to focus my hearing on the clicking of the uncomfortable boots that bounce on the floor, and train my eyes on Erwin's back, momentarily glaring at a Brat who gets brave.

We settled down on the right side of the court just behind a divider, in front of us a pole stands tall on a low podium, blood is still stained from previous trials. In front of the blood is Zack, his eyes penetrating our section as we settled in. "Levi," Hanji says in a hushed tone resting her hand on my shoulder, "Don't feel shaken, you are humanities strongest." She flashes me what starts at a normal smile but it soon slips into a crazed one. "Tch, shut it shitty glasses, I know what I must do."

Two clacks echo through the room "Attention in the court." Says Zack, he holds a thick file in his thick sweaty hands. "Today we will be examining the case of Eren Jeager. Eren Jeager has been charged with endangering humanity, conspiring with the enemy, lying to humanity for 17 years. He is believed to be a danger to humanity and the ideal sentence is death, Defending the criminal is the Survey Corps, offending the criminal is the Military Police, the trial may commence, please bring forth the defendant."

I quietly clench my fist as a cloaked figure is dragged into the room. Blood leaves a trail and groans of pain and protest lead the way. The figure is secured to the pole before the cloak is removed. Underneath isn't an Eren I have ever seen. Both of his eyeballs are missing and titan like mist flows from them, out his mouth is a pool of blood that greedily crawls into his shirt, from his back is where the trail of blood makes itself know.

People gasp as he lifts his head, his body trembles with the effort but he continues and forces himself to 'look forward'. The people wails of shock are stopped, "Order in the court, Military Police will start." A man called Nile steps forward beside Eren with another man beside him in gloves. "Eren Jeager is an enemy of humanity, he has freely lived within our walls, eating our food and taking resources, not once has made it known that he is a Titan, we believe he is a spy who wants nothing more to eat humanity with his Titan brothers. Also, his parents are nowhere to be found, therefor they must have been spy's also and they ran when the wall was broken leaving Eren to expose himself." Eren is jerking at his chains roughly creating a lot of noise until the man with gloves strikes him hard across the face. "To prove Eren Jeager is a titan we have conducted experiments," Nile says in a loud voice over the scared citizens.

"When we came into the court Eren had both of his Eyeballs fully removed, right." The court jury nods with anticipation, "Well see here," Nile points to Erne's face where the gloved man has grip Eren's face and stretched the skin around his left eyes away, I can just make out a pink like webbing of the retina that wasn't there before. "As I'm sure most of you can see," Nile faces me, "He regenerates like a titan, so he must be one." Nile walks closer the Zack. "We have also removed teeth, and nails only to examine them growing back along the with same steam a titan gives off." Zack grunts in acknowledgement and Nile turns to the court. "Being a Titan is a crime, they have murdered us for years, we cannot let one live in our walls, he is a danger to us all." The uproar of approval began, 'Kill the beast' 'Titans killed us first' 'Dissect him first'.

I must bite my tongue to stop from speaking, Though Eren has no eyes, it is obvious that he is angry by the way his face is furrowed and how his hands grip the chains he can reach. "Order in the court!" says Zack banging against that damn table, "Now Erwin Smith for the Survey Corps." Erwin clears his throat and stands tall "Thank you Zack, I am Erwin Smith commander of the Survey Corps here to pled for Eren Jeager." A fat man speaks from the crowd "You'd dare to defend the enemy, who's to say you're not the enemy, I heard it was Levi who the Titan saved from another titan, therefor they might both be Titans." I clench my fist "Ye-yeah," Says another man, "let's dissect Levi just to be su-"

"No" says a quiet voice, most eyes turn towards Eren Yeager who had been quiet but fidgety throughout the trial. He looks up with only one eyeball moving in his head, the other only has the retina still, "You can kill me, but you can't have Levi, I've looked dup to Levi since I could walk, there is no way he would conspire with an enemy!" The court flinches at his outburst, "I would never kill a human, I am a human, and I, Eren Jeager, am your last hope at a weapon for defeating the Titans, I may not be able to remember much, but I know that all I wanted to was to kill the Titans, all I want to do is kill the Titans. My parents aren't evil either, I don't know where my mother is, but my father left years ago, they've nothing to do with this!"

Everyone is at a standstill for a moment, mouths wide open and eyes shifty. "shoot him before he becomes even more out of control!" Says Nile, a man lines a gun up to Eren's head but before any shots can ring out my foot connects with Eren's face. He looks up to me with a gasp of pain but I dig my boot into his stomach. Gripping his brown hair and shirt I plant my knee into his nose and a tooth flies out of his mouth. I punch, grip and kick his seven more times before pressing my boot into the top of his skull. "You know personally," I say addressing the whole court with a loud voice, "I think nothing instills discipline like pain." I press harder into his head, "You don't need a good talking to, what you're in need of boy is to be taught a lesson." Eren shifts his head uncomfortably to the side "And you happen to be in perfect kicking position." I kick his head to the side before slamming his head down three times with my boot. I then grip his head trying my hardest to ignore his wails as I kick him twice more with his head against the pole. "Now hold on Levi." Says a shaky Nile with one hand facing me. "What is it?" I say turning to meet his eyes with a glare. "It's dangerous." Nile states clutching his hands to his side, "What if he gets angry, and turns into a Titan." He infers with a tight tone. I kick Eren again, "Don't be silly." I say as I grip Eren's hair and touch our foreheads, his eyes still look at me with adoration and hope. I turn my head to Nile and Eren's follows, "You just wanted to dissect him anyway." I drop Eren and he falls to the ground his head resting on the floor as he cough's up blood. I turn to the court, "During the war not only did Eren change into a Titan to help save Humanity, he also fought 20 Titans, blocked the hole in the wall to stop more Titans from entering, saved my life personally when everyone else was to scared, attempted to kill the armored Titan, though he failed he made sure the Titan didn't make another hole in Wall Rose therefor stopping the Titans from entering the wall altogether. He fought until he was near death like a real soldier saving countless lives, Eren Jeager saved humanity." Erwin clears his throat loudly moving every one's attention to him, "We have every intention of putting Eren to good use, he will be the Survey Corps pet, his purpose is for experiments, aiding on expeditions beyond the wall, and being a weapon that can fight against other Titans during emergency moments."

"Erwin are you proposing to keep this Beast free within the walls?" Says Zack. "No,' I say, "Eren Jeager will be my personal pet, he will obey my orders, and upon failure he will be terminated, nobody in this room has killed Titans as I have, therefor I would take responsibility as Humanities Strongest Soldier to be the commander of Eren Jeager and put him under custody of "Squad Levi for protection from himself, others, and humanity."

Zack stares at me for some time before he stands "I hereby excuse Eren Jeager and give the Survey Corps full custody, Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith, please follow me.


	7. Training (1)

p data-p-id="881093c0e0c368b58ae0caa2a75dcce9""Le- Levi?" a soft voice whispers from the inside of a hot and damp cage. My nose wrinkles at the dirty appearance of the boy within the cage, Eren Jeager. "Don't be scared Brat." I'd of said more but a large sweaty hand rest on my shoulder. Nile Dok stares up at me with bloodshot eyes and chapped lips, "I hope you know what you're doing, he called your name everytime we punished him, if you have any personal feelings, I'll find them, take them to court, and kill your Titan." He says walking to the cage and unlocking it. I grit my teeth in agitation, "Come Eren, we're going home." Eren quickly scurries out of the cage and straight behind me, his bright eyes observing Nile. I turn to him gripping his slim chin so he looks at me, "Don't ever look at anyone else but me Brat, I'm the only person you should fear." I say before dropping his chin and striding up the stairs to the main hall with little footsteps echoing behind me. I take off my jacket draping it around Eren as we walk towards the carriages./p  
p data-p-id="0f299a0698c9f30fb5606810bcc7a8d0"Once we are out of ear shot I ask Eren "Do you hate me for hitting you?" I expected him to think about his answer, and he did, all the way to the damn carriage, I open the door watching his downcast face as he shuffles in, and I follow. "Eren," I place my foot on the seat beside him and lean in with a daunting look on my face, "I don't like being ignored." Eren looks up at me biting his lip gently and distracting my eyes, "Levi, you've always been the person I look up to the most." He says before he connects his soft lips with mine, it starts gentle with him in charge, but I hate not being in charge. Grabbing Eren's neck I sit down on the plush seat and pull Eren onto his knees before. He gasps around my fingers, I can't help but grin slightly, Eren moans my name and reaches a hand towards my face. I let him touch me as I move my hands around to grip his brown hair and crane my neck down to connect our lips once more, my tongue slips into Eren's mouth, he knows better than to fight it and instead moans weakly. I chuckle at his submission and releasing him I allow him to sit beside me. And then it hits me, why the hell did I just kiss him like that, are these feelings, he is my pet now, so I'll do with him what I want. "Levi?" Eren says, I turn my head to him smiling brightly at me, "I just want to tell you, I'll always try to be good for you." I lift a questioning eyebrow but before I can respond, the carriage door flings open and a bouncy scientist sprawls herself over Eren. "We are going to have so much Eren." Eren's breath catches as he trys to shrink away from her, I quickly bury my whole hand in her face for him and shove her across the carriage where she happily falls into her seat. Erwin comes into the carriage setting himself directly in front of Eren. Eren smiles brightly, "You're Erwin Smith. The commander of the Survey Corps!" He says, Erwin sends him a polite smile and holds his hand out to be shaken but I intervene and kick his hand down, "Don't touch my pet." I say, Erwin and Hanji turn to me Hanji giggles like an idiot while Erwin looks as if he wants to kill me./p  
p data-p-id="b13a5c15a96b062e2c658b1b366b4a1e""If you have shit to say," I lean forward as the carriage moves, "then say it, you know I'm not scared of you Erwin." Erwing raises a facecaterpiller at me, "I regret recruiting you everyday of my life, make sure you take care of him please, and don't be to possessive, I know how you get with your things," Erwin crosses his arms leaning back, " He is a person Levi, you have to feed him, walk him, and make sure he's clean, you know the rest of the conditions for his stay."/p  
p data-p-id="adc4b45c17d3245d2a9493dcb492238b"I roll my eyes, "Yes sir." I say as I run a hand through Eren's Hair, it's dirty with blood and shit, I cant wait to clean him up when we get to base./p 


	8. Training (2)

I observe Eren as he frantically takes in the Survey Corps base with excitement. He leaps from foot to foot nearly every step, stroking my clean walls and mumbling his thoughts. "Stop it Eren." I say. He looks back at me as if he is in trouble but I continue to walk to a door a few feet down and open it for Eren. He speeds into the room and happily stands in the middle of waiting for more directions, "Is this my room Levi?" Eren says, "No Brat, you and I will be staying somewhere special," I close the door brushing past him and going into my personal bathroom, "you're a liability so It's not safe here," I say while starting the shower for him. "but you are going to bathe for me." I turn to see Eren looking at me curiously around the door. I beckon him forward, "Undress yourself."

Eren looks at me with wide eyes, "Are you going to leave sir?" He asks politely. I lean back on my sink and train my eyes on him, "No, now undress Eren." Eren nods and goes to turn around, "No," I tighten my grip on the sink and Eren looks back at me shyly, this shitty Brat likes to play games I see. "Face me Eren." I release the sink and cross my arms, "And don't stop looking at me." Eren nods quickly and starts off by removing the jacket I had put on him, he even folds it up laying it to the side without breaking eye contact. He bites his lip as he slowly unzips his pants, hooks his fingers around the waist, and pulls them down so they pool around his legs. His shirt falls over his body covering him modestly, but soon that too is lifted off of him and he stands before me. Even through all the blood and grim on him, I can't help but marvel at his figure a narrow waist, wide hips, a soft penis, long legs, and piercing eyes.

"Turn around Eren." he obeys me and gives me an eye full of perky ass and smooth back. I bite my lip and walk up behind him just hair lengths away from his bare back. Eren gasps as I reach around him to control the water temperature just barely grazing his shoulder with the silk of my fresh white shirt. I back away from Eren who is rubbing his legs together, "Get in and shower well, I'll be next door packing a bag." With that I walk out of the room, he'll be fine.

I pack a bag of neatly folded clothes and essentials while I wait for Eren, I finish quickly and find myself bored so I grab a towel and walk back into the bathroom to play with my pet. Eren has his back facing me, suds are running down his body making a lovely trail to follow all the way down to his curvatious legs where his slender fingers are massaging bloody areas away. He bends over to clean his feet giving me the most gorgeous view, I bite my lip roughly barely able to contain my sexual desires, suddenly Eren turns his head to me with a sly smirk gracing his face. I shiver at the display as Eren slowly comes back up, "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't realize you were standing there." He reaches out turning off the shower and stepping onto a soft carpet. He slowly walks to me, water dripping down his body and he is standing at full attention, just waiting to be, demolished, eaten, fucked hard over this damn sink. My little pet reaches out to my hand and slides the towel from my grasp. I chuckle running a hand through my hair, "Fuck Eren, dry off and meet in my room, I have clothes in there." I walk out but am stopped "Thank you Captain." Eren says in the sexiest voice. "Call me Levi right now." I say not daring to turn to him, "Levi." He says in that same tone, I hum trying to control myself and opt to walk of the room instead of picking him up and show him how good a wall can feel on his back.

I patiently sit in my chair, a tall red one that I would normally fall asleep in until Eren walks in with the towel wrapped around him. He looks at me quietly awaiting direction. I point to the clothes on the bed and Eren nods shuffling over to them. He let's the towel drop glancing at me over his shoulder, "Stop playing around Brat, or else you'll have to much to swallow in your mouth." Eren giggles and starts to get dressed. He is adorned in one of my cotton shirts, it's long enough to cover his perky ass again and I sigh at the lost, he also slid into a pair of survey corps pants I had gathered from Armin and pinned his hair back with a pin to keep it out his eyes. "How do I look, Captain?" Eren says spinning in a pretty little circle. I beckon him over to me and he immediately gets on his knees before me, reaching out I tighten the strings on his shirt tying a little bow. Eren smiles up at me, "Alright brat, are you ready to eat?" I say. Eren responds happily and stand. I get up from the chair walking over to the door where a pair of womanly flats as close to Erens size are waiting. "You'll have to wear these until I have your clothes ordered." Eren nods and slips them on his feet.

The walk to the dining area specially reserved for my team is quiet, the only noise is of Eren skipping beside me. We reach the door and Eren stops behind me, there is noisy chatter behind the thick doors. I open both and stroll in gently setting myself at the head of the table. Everyone is quiet as they watch Eren close the doors I opened and come to stand beside me. "This is Eren Jeager, do not touch Eren Jeager, in fact treat him as you treat me." I turn my head to face Eren, "Sit." I push my chair back and Eren fits his smaller body comfortably in my lap. I look up at my squad members they are staring at Eren and I as if we are a damn chocolate bar.

"Is there a problem?" I ask in a low tone. 'no sir' rings through the air as utensils start to clatter in plates. I break off my bread pushing some into Eren's mouth, he greedily swallows it and opens his mouth, "Chew your food correctly and close your mouth, I'll give you what I want when I want." Eren pouts at me but closes his mouth otherwise.


	9. My Brat

*One Year Later*

My eyes slowly open taking in the bright window that is being slowly drawn open by my loving boyfriend Eren Jeager.

He turns to me smiling when our eyes connect, "Good Morning Baby." He says as he saunters over to me.

His hair is still wet from a shower and he is wrapped in one of my long black cotton sweaters, it rests of his bare hips just covering his penis and showing the bottoms of his perky ass.

I groan burying my head into a pillow as I grow hard for him.

He plops down on the bed beside me, "You have to get up I made you some pancakes, and even found some honey for your tea."

I risk a glance at him, his face is inches from mine with a sincere smile, "What's the occasion Eren?" I ask.

"I just want to do something for the best man in my life." He replies and gets up showing me an under view of his ass.

I sigh getting up when he leaves the room and trudging to the bathroom where I take a quick but efficient shower, changing into a pair of tan pant.

I walk downstairs to our little kitchen where my Eren is decorating our pancakes with little berries and a thick like cream.

I come behind him resting my hands gently against his hips causing him to jump and rub himself against me.

"Ah, Levi you scared me." He says with a cute pout.

I chuckle running a hand up and down his thigh and placing a chaste kiss on his pink lips, "Breakfast smells amazing," I pull away sitting down infront of my hot tea, "normally we would eat with the squad though, so what did you do wrong no?" I imply as I give him a side look.

He grins cockily at me picking up the plates and setting them at the table, "I just want spend time with you Levi." He says sitting in his chair and pushing the honey towards me.

I roll my eyes but drizzle it on my pancakes and in my tea. Eren follows my moves and we eat in silence, every now and then glancing at each other and giggling, or in my case rolling my eyes and scoffing.

Once done I get up so Eren can clean the table, I love the way he cleans, he's really good at it. But today he takes extra effort into bending over and stretching himself to reach the end's. It makes the sweater ride up, he's teasing me again.

"Eren." I say and the bright eyed man looks back at me still bent over the table.

"Yes Levi, is everything okay?" Eren asks biting his lip. I clear my throat trying no act as if I don't have a raging hard-on.

"Come here Baby." I beckon him, he spins on his heel and slowly starts to walk to me. "No, on your knees pet." Eren scoffs at me but gets on his hands and knees anyway.

He crawls to me and when he finally reaches me, he sits back on his legs looking up at me.

I unzip my pants letting my cock come out, Eren bites his lip moaning, "May I please taste you daddy?" I nod and feel his hand wrap around me, "No hands pet."

Eren chuckles and opens his mouth wide, he slowly engulfs my cock, closes his warm mouth around it, and moans.

The vibrations make me grip the counter and he starts to bob his head taking me as far back as he can. "Fuck baby, don't stop."

Eren speeds up, his tongue swirling around my tip

Makes me grip his head and push my cock down deeper, Eren chokes out but takes it down his throat regardless.

I pull him off before I can come deep into his stomach.

I pick him up sitting him on the table, he lets out a soft moan when I pull his sweater up and surround a nipple with my teeth. My fingers gently work his thighs making his shake with pleasure, he always did have sensitive thighs.

"Levi, don't stop, please." He begs when I kiss down his stomach to his hard dick. Taking him in my mouth I instantly deep throat him making him squeal in delight. A few strokes from my tongue and I am swallowing his cum. Using my cum saturated spit I prod at his asshole.

He moans roughly as I stretch him around my fingers. He let's out a scared sound when I give him a dark look. I flip him over propping his ass up on the tale and pound into him. Eren shrieks in sock and pain but I know better than anyone he like it rough. "Levi don't fucking stop daddy, fuck." I chuckle darkly pounding him into the table to the point ha is gasping and trying to stop from sliding off, "Eren, can I come in you." I ask through a strangled voice.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, please daddy, come deep in my please." With that I grunt loudly exploding inside of him, once I'm sure he is filled I pull out making Eren moan one last time, my come drips don his thighs and I can clearly see cum on the table from his own cock. "How did I get so lucky?" I ask no one in general. Eren laughs through his still rough breathing.

"You're cleaning this time." Eren says as he slides to the ground.

"Anything for you Baby."


End file.
